


Tsenoble Wives

by threewalls



Category: Final Fantasy XII, Stepford Wives (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Community: ff_fortnightly, Double Drabble, F/M, M/M, Mind Control, Mindwiping, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-28
Updated: 2009-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Tsenoble was supposed to be a new start for them, but not like this.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsenoble Wives

"Vossler? Do you truly want a chiselled blond sex-puppy, keeping my chest waxed and ironing your battleshorts?"

"We were both Captains, Basch, Knights of the Order, but the people loved you. Raminas told you about the Dawn Shard, not I. And now, you are the magister, I the sell-sword. I have always stood behind you. What kind of man does that make me?"

Mine, Basch thought, silent.

Other men edged the parlour of the Tsenoble Men's Association, human bars on a new cage. They nodded and grumbled their agreement with Vossler; they had told their own stories already. Vaan resented his life as Pirate Prince-Consort, Al-Cid, as the Prince-Consort of Dalmasca. Balthier had always wanted to be the leading man.

"But can these Tsenoble wives say: I love you?"

Vossler looked across to Dr. Cid, who stood where the shadows seemed to caress him. Five aqua-black nethicite microchips lay on a table before him, ready to be inserted into Basch's brain. "He'll say anything you want."

"But, Vossler, can they _mean_ it?"

Basch kissed his husband, then, clasping both Vossler's forearms in his hands. Both men's eyes were wet when they parted.

But Vossler did not tell the Doctor no.


End file.
